Ne pas se fier a ses amis
by Iva-chan
Summary: Il ne devait absolument pas faire de bruit. C'était une question de survit. Réeditée


**Titre: **Ne pas se fier a ses amis

**Auteuse**: Ben moi qui d'autre?

**Saison**: Apres Duet

**Genre**: Je dit pas. Juste que c'est du tout public

**Résume**: Mais non faut pas le dire...bon alors disons que c'est ce que j'ai pense en regardant une partit de tennis a la télé...ne vous inquiéter pas si vous ne voyer pas de rapport

**Note de moi**: J'ai retrouvée cet OS en farfouillant un peu dans ma chambre la semaine dernière et je me rend compte qu'elle date de 2005...c'est long!! Donc ne m'en veuillez pas si c'est médiocre en plus c'était ma première fic SGA donc fallait bien que ce soit la première a être publier.

Ah oui: je voulais aussi remercier ma petite chérie d'amour que j'aime a la folie plus que tout le monde de Leou pour avoir eue la gentillesse de me dire ce qu'elle en pensais. Je t'aiiiiiiiiime!!!!

**Note de moi 2**: Je tiens a dire que Carson est A MOI !! Si il y a des réclamations...

Autre chose : Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe.

**Bon ben...Bonne lecture**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ne pas faire de bruit.

Il de faut pas que je fasse de bruit.

Même le moindre petit bruit pourrais nous conclure a la mort.

Toutes les personnes avec qui je pensait avoir tisse des liens fort, plus fort que l'amitié son devenues mes ennemies. Je ne plus faire confiance a personnes Teyla et Zelenka en sont la preuve vivantes...enfin plus si vivantes que ça: j'ai du les abattres qu'ils me pardonnent.

En cet instant, seul Ronon et McKay sont mes allies, se sont les seuls en qui je mettrait ma vie entre leur mains.

Je me sens tellement coupable: moi le médecin, celui qui sauve les vie doit en cet instant au contraire blesser et éliminer les gens uns a uns.

Le major Lorne est dans ma ligne de tir. Comme je suis derrière un buisson il ne me vois pas mais moi au travers la lunette de mon arme je le voit très bien. Il semble chercher une cible a buter mais il n'y a personne.

Je sens remuer a coter de moi: c'est Ronon

Doc!!

Je sursaute. Mes nerfs sont vraiment mis a rude épreuve.

Je peux...

D'un mouvement de la main je lui dit non. Evan est dos a nous, si on attend un peu on aura l'effet de surprise. Le Setadien trépigne d'impatience et d'un coup, il se lève. Malgré mes effort je n'arrive pas a l'arrêter. Il se lève et marche a pas feutres vers le Major.

**Carson!! Il est completement fou!**

Je ne me retourne pas face a la réaction de notre cher scientifique trop occupe a voir la manoeuvre de Ronon. On voit qu'il a fait partit de l'armée: il se déplace rapidement tout en prenant garde a ne pas attire l'attention. Soudain Lorne se retourne, Ronon se stoppe alors dans son avance et braque son arme aussitôt imite pas le militaire.

Le duel semble s'éterniser je crois qu'ils parlent. D'un coup le coup part. Il n'y a eu qu'un seul coup mais se sont les deux hommes qui tombent a terre. Mon coeur s'emballe en espérant que Ronon le fasse exprès: aucun des deux ne se relève, c'est fini pour tout les deux.

-**Mon dieu!! Ils se sont entre-tués!!**

Rodney taisez-vous!!

Horrifie je regarde les deux corps immobile: aucun des deux ne bougent.

**Carson on peut plus rester ici!! Les autres vont arriver.**

McKay!!!

**Faut qu'on parte!!**

Rodney!!!

Je me retourne vivement et lui intime de se taire au plus vite. Il obéit non sans mal.

On va réussir Rodney, faite moi confiance.

Il a alors un petit rire méprisant suivi d'un reniflement fort suggestif.

**Vous faire confiance?? Bien sur je devrais faire confiance à un médecin qui n'a jamais tenu dans ses mains autre chose qu'une seringue.**

Sans le vouloir je serre les poings. Ce type a vraiment l'art de vous faire sortir de vos gongs en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "rétrovirus". La prochaine fois qu'il repassera à mon infirmerie il s'en souviendra.

Bon...

Rapidement je regarde autour de nous a la recherche d'une solution.

La!!

A a peu près 15 mètre derrière Rodney je vois un petit muret de pierre. Malheureusement pour y accéder il faut courir a découvert et ça, c'est pas de la tarte. Rodney s'exclame.

**Non mais vous etes fous!!? On va pas réussir...**

Si Rodney on va réussir.

Je pose ma main sur son épaule et le regarde confiant. Ca l'apaise un peu et il se ressaisit en me souriant.

Bien. Je vais passer devant et des que je vous fais signe ça sera a vous d'accord??

Il hocha la tête hésitant. Pour éviter qu'il ne change d'avis je m'empresse de prendre mon arme et me met en position. Je compte jusqu'a 3 et m'élance.

Je cours a en perdre haleine, le petit muret se rapproche de moi a une vitesse folle. Des que je le sens je saute par dessus et suis a l'abris. C'est bon.

Je me relève et fais signe a mon ami de me rejoindre. Il regarde partout autour de lui et finalement se lance.

Allez Rodney!!

Il met plus de temps que moi pour arriver et (sans déconner il faudra que je lui demande comment il a fait) au beau milieu de sa course il trébuche et tombe au sol.

Mais c'est pas vrai!!

Il pousse un juron et se relève en se dépoussiérant.

Rodney!!

Il est complètement a découvert. C'est vraiment dangereux et je commence a m'inquiéter.

Soudain, ma peur redouble quand a l'orée de la foret, je vois le lieutenant Cadman surgir et viser mon ami.

RODNEY!!

Il me regarde et réalise se qu'il se passe mais c'est trop tard. Maintenant je comprends ce que les gens disent quand il vous confesse qu'une scène se déroule au ralenti devant eux mais en même temps, tout c'est passe très vite: Laura a braquée son arme sur le scientifique et l'instant d'après, sa poitrine se couvre de rouge.

Il pousse un petit cri de surprise et tombe doucement au sol.

RODNEY!!!

Tout se bouscule dans ma tête. Je ne réfléchit plus a rien, je sais que c'est dangereux mais je m'élance a sa rencontre.

Rodney ça va??

**Elle...elle m'a tirée dessus.**

Il a du mal a respirer mais en cet instant je ne peux rien faire pour lui. Nous le savons tout les deux et dorénavant je suis seul.

CLIC

_C'est fini Doc!!!_

Mon sang se glace. Je reconnais cette voix. Lentement je me relève et me retourne face au Colonel Sheppard.

Tiens je me disais aussi!!

Il me sourit et tend son arme dan ma direction. J'en fais de même ce qui le fait rigoler

_Voyons Doc vous savez que ça ne sert a rien. D'entre nous deux c'est moi le plus rapide._

Foutu Rodney il avait encore raison. Mais je me dois de me défendre ne serait-ce que pour lui prouver que je ne suis pas bon qu'a faire des piqûres.

Sheppard me regarde avec un air que je connais très bien: la victoire se lit sur son visage. En cet instant je sais que je sui perdu.

_Vous avez perdu. _

Il tire.

Je ferme les yeux et sens une vive douleur se propager dans toute ma poitrine. Ma tête touche le sol ce qui veux dire que je suis tombe a terre.

_On a gagnes!!!_

La voix de Laura m'arrive très lointaine mais je sens que j'émerge.

**Laura vous étes vraiment une barbare!! Ca va pas de me tirer dessus comme ça??**

_C'est ma vengeance McKay!! Cadeau pour vous remercier d'avoir passer un petit séjour dans votre tête._

J'entends Rodney râler tandis que Cadman rigole de vive voix.

_Ca va Doc??_

J'ouvre les yeux et vois au dessus de moi le visage de Sheppard un brin soucieux. Avec un grimace je m'assois.

Colonel...

J'ai vraiment mal. En passant mes mains sur l'endroit endoloris pour la masser je me rend compte qu'elles sont inondées de rouge. Je grimace. Comment je déteste cette couleur, je la voix trop de fois par jours et elle me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenir.

Derrière le Colonel, Lorne et Ronon de relèvent et se serre fièrement la main et a la lisière de la Foret, Zelenka et Teyla parlent gaiement accompagnes de plusieurs personnes. C'est vraiment étrange de vois toute cette troupe marcher joyeusement dans notre direction alors que moins de 15 minutes auparavant nous (enfin plus Ronon qu'autre chose) en avons descendus une bonne parti.

Vous etes un vrai sauvage!! Vous et vos techniques de militaire

_Râlez pas Carson!!_

En rigolant il me tend la main et c'est a contre coeur que j'accepte son aide. Quand je me relève je ressens la petite douleur. Je suis pas a l'abris d'avoir un beau bleu moi.

_La prochaine fois vous gagnerez_

C'est pas ça...

Je comprends pourquoi Rodney a eu le souffle coupe. Je vous ai dis que ça faisait mal??

La prochaine fois silvouplait éviter de tirer sur moi à bout portant. C'est douloureux une balle de paint-ball dans la poitrine!!!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Y vala c'est fini. Pour les fans de Roro m'en veiller pas de l'avoir fais si...craintif??

Un petit commentaire??


End file.
